The present disclosure relates to an adjustable steering column assembly adjustable in both a tilt direction and a telescope direction.
Adjustable steering column assemblies are provided with a mechanism that enables the steering column assembly to be adjusted along a steering column axis or tilted about a pivot axis. The mechanism to enable adjustment generally employs a locking system to maintain a selected position of the adjustable steering column assembly relative to an operator of the vehicle.